scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 23 The Last Stand part 1
"RED ALERT RED ALERT ALIENS ARE ATTACKING OUTER DEFENCES BREACHED ALL PERSONAL PREPARE FOR ATTACK!!!" shouted a soldier in a massive space station with an experimental weapon "hanger bay 5 has been breached locking down hanger bay locking down all vital areas" said a computer voice "shields are still good they want this space station let us see them try" said a commander while activating all turrets "all men are in posistion sir" said a soldier armed with a chaingun "this space stations defences are powerful dont let them near the fusion cannon if they do they will be able to wipe out an entire city if they wait long enough they can destroy a planet but that takes a year but with their technology they could get it to charge faster" said a commander "hanger bay 5 doors have been destroyed invaders are now advancing hanger bay's 6 7 10 and 12 have been secured by the invaders activating extra turrets" said the computer voice "hanger bay's 1-4 8 9 11 and 13-20 are still in our hands 17 and 18 are falling into the aliens hands while our men in the are being taken down turrets outside are all but gone we cant hold out much longer" said a scientist "and the aliens have sent in boarding pods we already lost half of the station they keep shooting down our escape pods before the launch and the shield generator has been shut down" said a soldier "they are letting some through to washington D.C. computer launch escape pods down the white house" said a commander while lifting a tile "escape pods are now being jetisoned to washington D.C. all surviving personal retreat all turret defences are down all forces retreat to escape pods" said the computer voice "i have this tile that leads to the escape pod area we should be able to get out" said the commander while he began to climb down a ladder "lets go" said the soldier "my friend that worked on the sonar goggles is still alive i wonder if he could use an assistant hey wait for me" said the scientist "perfect no aliens now lets get out" said the commander. Then the commander scientist and soldier escaped on the escape pod heading back down to earth "we just lost the fusion space station with the" said an agent at the white house when "attention insects of earth we are the akkumaddon army from planet zorgon we are here to claim your planet and to make sure to take down the human leader face the power of the fusion cannon" said the alien leader's voice all across earth "what" said the president when he looked out the window as the fusion cannon charged up and fired at the white house destroying it instantly and killing anyone in the blast radius instantly (6 hours later) "squadron log we are going to lose the war chicago is the last stand for humanity the president is dead and we have no way for help maxwell and stalker are heading to Isla Sorna or what is left of it they are heading for the cave so maxwell can show stalker the ancient writing how will we survive this crisis" said Jason while writing in the squadron log (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts